


Show Me Your Anger - Sam x Demon!Reader

by Trode19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious consent at first, F/M, Hate/Love Sex?, Kissing, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Soft!Sam post-sex cause he's too cute, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: You got what you wanted from the Winchester brothers. Now you only want one last thing. Sam Winchester's body.(Sorry it's a poor summary, but it's literally just all smut and seduction. Please read it you like being the sexy bad chick seducing Sam Winchester.)





	Show Me Your Anger - Sam x Demon!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write a full smut in about six months and it's driving me crazy. This is the only complete smut I've written in those six months. I've lost my mojo and it makes me frustrated (sexually, lol, jk). So yeah, this might not be the best smut I've written :/ Enjoy.

Sam and Dean struggled against the cold wall, you standing before them with a wicked grin and gleaming black eyes.

“(Y/N)! What’re you doing?! Let us down!” Dean barked in outrage, brows furrowed in his confused squirming. Sam was simply breathless in shock, staring at your cocky stature. Hip cocked to the right, arms folded, head tilted in mockery. Victorious.

“Why should I? I have what I want.” You smirked, amulet in hand. “I knew if I snatched it, you’d blow a fuse. Screwing the target over has a whole new meaning, Dean.” Dean’s amulet daggled from the necklace, making you smile. 

“You slept with her?!” Sam looked at Dean with his outburst, brows furrowed and eyes edged with betrayal.

“(Y/N) came onto me, Sammy, I was drunk - “

“Drunk? Oh fuck you, Dean.” Sam’s hands fisted against the stone wall where he stuck, glowering at his brother.

“Oh. How cute. A bit ‘my brother slept with my crush’ drama?” You laughed at this, walking closer to the younger Winchester. You gave him an appreciating look, eyeing his muscular form and high cheekbones.

“I’d call it a crush; A brief infatuation.” Sam clarified, training his glare on you. “Why do you even need Dean’s jewellery?”

“I wouldn’t call it jewellery - “

“Shut up, Macho Bitch.” You snarled. “One nighter and a few weeks together doesn’t mean I like the shit you spew.” You turned your focus back to Sam, sighing in soft mourning. Too bad you wouldn’t be able to mount that sexy moose after this. You let your fingers drift along the soft fabric of his grey shirt, feeling his abdomen quiver at the tempting touch.

“You didn’t answer my question…” Sam swallowed thickly, wetting his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as he looked at you, lust hidden behind the curiosity.

“This necklace, will show me who’s God. If I find God, I can ask why I’m a demon. I didn’t contract, I didn’t commit any major sins, I was a faithful nun for years!” You bellowed in anger, “I didn’t deserve this! Centuries of torture; on myself and on others. Decades of crossroads and watching those people lose their hope just enough to make a deal with me. I. Deserve. Answers.”

“You could have just asked, (Y/N) …You didn’t need to betray us after we saved you from Crowley.” Sam was biting the inside of his cheeks, you could tell from how they hollowed the tiniest bit, the pierce of his lips.

“Well…I guess it’s just in my nature.” You whispered ruefully, pulling back the sinking regret on your expression to replace it with purposeful seduction as you pressed your body against his, heels off the ground as you arched against him, arms around his neck. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind my nature if I showed it to you personally.” You cooed, relishing in the way he shuddered softly, heart pounding.

“Don’t make me vomit.” Sam croaked, throat tight with apprehension. 

“Harsh, Sammy, harsh. But I’m very sure I don’t make you spill that kind of mess.” You purred, black eyes flickering back to your beautiful (e/c) eyes just to make him look into them. You knew he loved them, your meat-suit being the only way he knew you. Hey, at least you let the soul leave just before you took the dying body.

“Aw come on, even the lowest of low demons don’t go sexually harassing us.” Dean groaned.

“Sexually harassing? From what I’m feeling I’m pretty sure he’s very happy about this.” You smirked, flicking Dean through the doorway. He landed outside with a crash, Sam calling his name to make sure he was responsive. The metal door slammed shut with no hesitance, locking them inside the room together. “Much better.” You hummed.

“You – You can’t just do that!” Sam protested, squirming against you for freedom. You only pressed closer, leg slotted between his as you established your position of advantage. He stilled with a choked gasp, head resting back against the wall. You chuckled, rolling your hip into his growing problem.

“Oh Sam, you seem to forget I can do whatever I want while you’re at my mercy.” You whispered against the lobe of his ear, giving it a gentle nibble. He was tall, but he was hunched and under your control. You could touch wherever you wanted if only you wished. Oh how you wished…

“What do you want with me, (Y/N)? You have what you want.” He licked his dry lips, strands of hair obscuring his vision. You pushed his hair behind his ears, cupping his jaw as you drew close enough to taste the coppery breath he exhaled. He bit too hard, huh?

“Almost everything I want, Sammy…Dean gave me the one thing I wanted. Now I know you can give me the other.” Sam steeled his expression, chin jutted to show his defiance. It only made you want to tear off your clothes to escape the heat of his gaze. Anger; so much of it, it made you shiver.

“Who says I’d give you anything?” His voice lowered an octave, taking notice of the effect when you groaned.

“You…You have no idea what you do to me, Sam.” You grinded against him, forehead resting against his as your fingers tangled in his deep brown strands. Your eyes stayed closed as he grunts, soaking in the noise and jerk of surprise with satisfaction. Your eyes slid open slowly to look at his with hooded lust. “You have a recorded for sleeping with the supernatural beauties. It only makes me want to mark your body as my territory.”

Your hands slid out of his hair to lock on his nape and brush your lips against his. It was barely a kiss, but you let his invisible restraints go. This was his chance to pick the next course of action. Let his lust and passion drive him, or let his rational side decide whether you live or die. Even if he tried to kill you, you planned on popping out like the intelligent demon you were.  
You pulled away from him, fingers trailing down his shoulders and hard chest, eyes lingering on his restless hazels. The moment contact between you severed, he attacked.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist, hoisting you up as he nipped and kissed at your neck, chasing the lips you avoided to give to him. He didn’t allow that long, your legs wrapped tight around his waist as he cupped the back of your neck and forced your lips together.

You moaned against his rough kisses, clutching him like a lifeline. 

“I fucking hate you.” He snarled between feverish kisses. You only giggled, tugging the hem of your shirt over your head and throwing it aside. He paused his kisses to tease the newly revealed flesh.

“Sure you do, Sammy.” You purred, gasping when he suddenly turned, slamming your back against the stone wall. The chilling cold of the surface made you arch in shock, a soft gasp swallowed by Sam’s mouth.

“How do you like it?” Sam’s tone was smug at your reaction, pushing your hair aside to mouth at your throat as you tilted your head back.

“You’d know if you stopped teasing and undressed us already.” You growled breathless, shoving his jacket down his shoulders. Damn those Winchester layers… Sam shucked his jacket off, flannel following shortly after as he distracted you with deep, nipping kisses that left your lips swollen and red.

“Better?” He murmured, scraping his teeth below your ear as his hands cupped the fabric of your bra. He squeezed roughly, a soft whimper leaving your lips as your core throbbed. His hands were warm and large, fondling your covered breasts as he drew soft noises from your mouth.

“Touch me asshole.” You grumbled, grinding your pelvis against his. His mouth parted with a soft moan that tangled in your (h/c) locks, hot against your neck.

“Shut up and be patient. I can still kill you if I want.” He slipped the straps of your bra down, kissing the light red lines they caused. 

“You won’t kill me.” You chuckled lowly, unclipping the front of your bra, letting it fall to the floor. “If you kill me, you can’t fuck me – oh how you want to fuck me.” You taunted into his ear, loving the shiver it produced.

He didn’t dare reply, nose nuzzling the valley of your breasts, teeth scraping and tainting your flesh. You let out a long moan when he wrapped his lips around your nipple, suckling the sensitive bud. He hummed, letting go with a flick of his tongue before giving the same treatment to the other.

“Well, this is a sure way to stop you talking…” Sam remarked with a lopsided grin, tugging on the nub with his teeth gently. You hissed in pleasure, clawing at the hem of his grey shirt before pulling it off him, throwing it away as you pushed him away from your body. He seemed confused for a moment, but you advanced on him, lips on his hungrily.

“You,” You pulled his bottom lip between your teeth. “Drive me crazy.” You peppered kisses down his throat, his fingers slipping into your hair. Your lips went from his throat to his collarbone to the firm muscle of his chest that you fondled reverently as you traced the hot skin with your tongue. His chest rose with every heated breath he inhaled, a moan of confusion slipping from his lips when your plush lips wrapped around his nipple.

He gave you a hazy, questioning look but you only teased the nub with your teeth.

“Torture my tits and I’ll torture yours.” You caressed the creases of his abdomen, sucking the tanned nipple until it was rimmed with red that you knew would become the shade of a lovely purple. His hips bucked when your fingers teased just under the waistband of his jeans, brushing dark pubes.

“You call me a tease.” He laughed curtly. One hand ran down your back to squeeze your ass in retribution, fingertips digging into the edge of your soaked core through your shorts. A whine of pleasure fell from your lips.

“No fair. I wasn’t – I wasn’t ready.” Your chest heaved with pants as his other hand left your hair to pop the button of your denim shorts. You waited for him to take them off you, but he simply caged you against the wall and ran his eyes over you.

“Fuck…” He sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Opening them back up, his pupils were blown wide to swallow the brown flecked green. 

“Like what you see?” You mused, unbuttoning his jeans as you pulled them slowly down his narrow hips. “Cause I definitely do.” His pants fell to his ankles, kicking them off as he surged forward for a passionate kiss. You let him dominate your mouth, rubbing your fingers along his covered cock. You almost moaned aloud at how big he was.

“Yeah.” He finally answered. “I like it a lot.” He growled, squeezing your ass against. You whimpered, pussy throbbing as you rocked back into his action.

“Good.” You could only manage a whisper as to avoid the croak. “Now hurry up and take me.” You gasped when he slipped his fingers under your shorts to rub at the ache. “Jackass.”

“I’ll take my sweet, sweet time, thank you very much.” Sam chuckled into your ear, arm wrapping around your waist to hold you to his chest as he teased your entrance through your panties. You could move away if you really wanted to, use your power to shove him away, but you let the pleasure consume your body with heat.

Sam held you as you writhed against him, undergarments wrecked with your arousal. He slipped your shorts down, kicking his shoes off as your removed your own without care. With your back against the cold stone wall and Sam’s warm body pressed against yours, you were lost with want.

He gazed at the offending panties, discharging them with a hard tug as he hoisted you up to wrap your legs around his hips. You rutted against his covered cock, mewling into his ear as you watched his self-control crumble like a house of hay.

“Fuck, you’re doing that on purpose.” Sam groaned, resting his forehead on your shoulder as he bucked back against your core.

“Maybe – Care to indulge me?” You rolled your hips as he finally removed his boxers, euphoric at the feel of heated flesh against your slick folds. Sam hissed a curse, connecting their lips once more in a softer, tenderer mesh. 

“I’m still mad…” Sam breathed against your lips.

“Sure you are...Now take me, Sam.” You stole another kiss, tongue exploring languidly as Sam thrusted against your folds, lining up with your hole before pushing in. You bit back a wince at his size, groaning into his mouth as he fucked you with steady, shallow thrusts.

“Fuck, (Y/N), you feel amazing.” Sam moaned against your lips, a bruising grip on your thigh as he worked in and out of your pussy with his cock, slowly torturing every nerve ending.

“Please, Sam, harder.” You begged, throbbing around him. That seemed to be all he needed before he snapped, driving himself deep and hard into your core. Symphony of gasping moans left your lips as you clutched onto his shoulders, head resting against the cold wall as he pistons his cock into your soaked pussy.

Would you even be able to walk away after this? You were sure he was fucking the feeling out of your legs as they trembled with pleasure and strain. 

“Sam, oh god, Sammy, right there, Sam…” You blabbered as white-hot pleasure made your body tense with every thrust, orgasm building up like a tsunami.

“(Y/N), shit, you’re so tight…” Sam groaned, voice hoarse as he spoke.

“I’m gonna – gonna come!” You cried out, clinging to Sam.

“M-Me too, so close.” Sam mouth at your throat, hips stuttering as he got close to his peak.

“Oh god, Sam, I-I can’t – “ It was too much, lightheaded and buzzed on the smell of sex and perspiration.

“Go on, (Y/N).” Sam murmured. “Come. Come for me.” It crashed on you like a wave, a cry of ecstasy leaving your lips as you orgasmed. Your legs felt like jelly, slipping slightly from Sam’s hips as he reached his peak, holding you up by your bruised thighs as he came hard.

He shuddered through his orgasm, coating your insides with sticky warmth. You could careless as you sagged against him, letting him place you on your feet as you held onto him.

“Fuck.” It was all you could say after it all, pussy stretched and sore but satisfied as Sam helped you dress slowly, little kisses finding their way into the mix.

“That was…” Sam seemed to be finding a word as he pulled his jacket on.

“Fucking amazing? I know, I’ll be feeling it for days.” You smirked as his reddening face. “Don’t get embarrassing now when you just fucked me against a wall in a warehouse.”

“Yeah, well…I guess this is goodbye, huh?” Sam said awkwardly.

“I guess it is…Until next time, Sam.” You stood on your toes to press a kiss onto his lips, gentle and lingering.

“Until next time, (Y/N).” You disappeared from his sight with a soft smile. 

Later on when you check your pockets for the amulet, you find a note.

‘We’re heading to Montana next. Come chase your lost treasure, beautiful. – Sam, Until next time.’

Damn that sexy moose.

END


End file.
